Melody of Sound
by lukiTaiChou
Summary: Abarai Renji got a job to eliminated hollows, but he met a girl who play piano beutifully that can see him. Whoaa!Something didn't allright here.


**Melody of Sound**

_Huahhmm. _"What a boring day."

Abarai Renji was sleeping on the roof. He was in real world. He got job from division 13 to eliminated Hollow in that place but now, there wasn't hollow in there.

"What should I do? Aha! I suppose that I go to Ichigo's house and then, I can "play" with him."

When his on the way to Ichigo's home, he hear sound of beautiful music. He's going to that house. The house had two level room. Abarai heard the music in the upper room (2nd). He went to the window and he opened it. He saw a girl with tall 155 cm played a song on piano. He went in.

_What a beautiful song._ Abarai just sat behind that girl and heard the song till the end. A song that played by that girl was fur elise.

After it's finish…

"Huff…. I guess it done for today. I have to take a bath." The girl closed its piano and he turn back. He saw Abarai and then…

"KYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" The girl threw everything that she can grab it.

"Hey! Hey! Ouch! Ouch…That's hurt, stop it."

The girl's mom came to the room.

"Miharu, why are you screaming?"

"Mom, don't you see it? Its just in front of me!"

"Huh? Mother doesn't see anything, dear. Are you allright? Maybe you have to go rest."

Abarai laughed to the girl. The girl embarrassed.

"I'm okay, mom. Maybe I just have to rest a bit."

"Okay dear. If you need mom, just call me."

"okay."

After the girl's mom out of the room.

"Who are you? Why my mother can't see you?"

"Well, Abarai Renji, a shinigami and you're mother can't see me because I'm just a spirit." Abarai Introduced himself.

"And then, why am I can see you?" _and he say he is a shinigami. BLAH! I don't trust it._

( Abarai just closed his mouth )

"Hey! Why you don't answer my questions?"

"for what I have to answer a question from someone that I don't know?"

The girl angried,

"Huh! My name is Miharu. Are you satisfied? Now answer my question"

Abarai showed little smile. "You can see me because you have different spirit with other people."

"Hmm…. Now GET OUT OF HERE!!!!! What's your business in here?"

"ha? I just hear your _ugly _song (_I mean that ugly is beautiful) _and I came here. By the way, this place looks more bigger and clean than Ichigo's house."

"Who is Ichigo?" _and_ _he say my song is ugly? Huh! what a freakytattoo-uglyface guy!_

"Friends of mine. He's a shinigami like me but he live in a body like you. Ah..You won't understand about all of this."

_Is he a liar? _"How can I trust you? You say weird thing and It so confusing."

"Who says that you have to trust me?"

"No,no,no. I just want the truth."

"Okay, come with me. I'll wait outside your house. Take a bath,change your clothes and go outside."

After all prepared, Miharu went outside and met Abarai. He took her to playground.

"Wait here. A hollow will come to this place."

"Hollow?? What's that?" _this man is going crazy._

"Shhhtt!! You will find it soon."

They wait in there for hour but nothing else that come there

"Aaagh!! You say that 'hollow' will come to this place!"

Abarai just closed his mouth and he put concentration.

"Hey! Answer me!"

Miharu shake his body, but not long after that, a big hollow suddenly came from hollow's dimensional.

"a..aa….W..what's that?" Miharu stepped backward

"that's a hollow." Abarai ran to that hollow, pulled his sword and slashed him but the Hollow can dodge it. The hollow countered with punch attack but Abarai can dodged it. Miharu just saw them two fight from distance, she scared.

Abarai won, he slash that Hollow and then Abarai went to Miharu's place.

"Now, You know the truth, right?" Said Abarai

Miharu didn't talk anything, she just stood up and his body was shaking

_Oh, gosh. She's scared._ "If I know it will like this, I won't take you out.Hhh…I will take you home."

Renji carried and took her home. He put her on her bedroom. Miharu immediately took his blanket and closed herself.

_Gosh! why am I have to get trouble like this? _"I'm sorry." Said Abarai

Abarai get out of her window and he went to the roof. He sat there for a hour and he saw a perfect moon that night

_I think that's first time for her to see something like that._

Abarai slept on the roof.

Tomorrow's morning

Abarai went inside Miharu's room from window but he didn't see Miharu on bedroom

"Where is she? Today Sunday isn't it?"

Abarai went down stairs. He saw Miharu's mother and father. They had breakfast. He heard their conversation.

"Honey, do you know what happened to Miharu? I'm worried about her."

"What happened to her?"

"From yesterday, she just sleep on her bedroom. He didn't want to eat or drink. Her body was shaking. We should take her to hospital"

"no, I think I should talk to him. Where is she now?"

"I saw her went out home but I don't know where she want to go. I ask her for have breakfast but she just went out home without said anything."

Abarai Immediately ran out from house. He searched Miharu but he doesn't found her.

_Damn! Where is she?_

Suddenly, _RIIIINGGG!!! _ Abarai's handphone ringed

"Ya? Yes, this Abarai Renji fukutaichou. What? Tonight

Hill behind school

Somewhere in hill behind the school, Miharu took a walk there, tried to relax herself from yesterday.

"Hhhh. What happen in this world? Hollow, shinigami, spirit?"

She arrived on the top of hill. It was full of beautiful plants and grass. She sat there and stared the sun from there. Lucky her because it was shattered by the cloud. She began to enter dream land. She slept in there. The winds was very harm that can make every creature slept in a second.

She woke up in the evening. She felt fresh. She planned to go home but when she was on the way to home, a hollow appeared in that hill. She immediately hid herself behind the trees near her place. She hoped that Hollow will not find her. The hollow felt there is signs of human's appearances. The hollow tried to search her. Miharu hoped someone help her. Suddenly she thought Renji.

"Renji-kun, help…." Her body was shaking. He didn't want to be found. She grab her hand and put in front of her mouth.

After a long time with a crisis condition , she didn't hear anymore sound of hollow. She thought the hollow had gone.

"Fiuuhh… that was close one." But when she just about to whipped her sweat, a hollow that Miharu thought had gone appeared on Miharu's left. The hollow ran to Miharu and Miharu screamed.

"Kyaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miharu closed her eyes.

_CLANK!!!!_

Miharu slowly opened her eyes and saw Abarai blocked hollow's attack with his sword and then Abarai slash him, the hollow disappeared.

"Abarai-kun!!" Miharu ran towards Abarai and then hug him, she cryed.

_Wow,wow, easy._ "you're allright now." Abarai hug her back and caress her.

"You have to go home now. Its almost night."

"O..okay but you come with me. I…I'm scared" Miharu shied to herself

_Ha?_ "Hmmpphh…." Abarai tried to hold his laugh. "Okay."

They went Miharu's home with beautiful background, sunset with orange color.

In Miharu's Room

"Err…thank you for saving me, Abarai-kun."

"Oh..It's okay, that is my job as shinigami. Umm..no, I take my words back. You owe me one."

"What!! You… hhh, I'm tired. So how can I pay my owe?"

"Play one song with your piano. Simple, isn't it?" _for the last time._

"Hah? Just that. Okay."

_She doesn't know that I have to go back tonight. I will definitely miss her._

Miharu played song beautifully, Abarai enjoyed her song.

After it finished ,"Thank you, Miharu." Abarai smile so happy to her.

Miharu going bashful because Abarai's smile.

_Wait!! Why am I embarrassed? Am I like him? Is this my first love? No,no,no. you must kidding, Miharu._

"Abarai, can I have a photo with you?" Miharu braved herself, she took her handphone

_Eh!_ " S..sure, but for what?"

"For memories. And that photo will be special because just me that can see it. Are you ready? Ok,1…2…3…Click!!" they're photos in Miharu's handphone.

_TOK! TOK! TOK! _Someone knocked the door. Her father wanted to go in.

"_Abarai, I'm really appreciated it if you went out. I think its privacy." _Miharu whispered to Abarai.

"_Okay, I'm going to take a walk." _Abarai went outside from the window and took a walk.

Her father went in and wanted to have talk with Miharu. Her father sat on the floor.

"Miharu, can I ask you something? And can you close the window, please? It so cold"

"Okay, I'll close the window" Miharu closed the window and then sat again in front of her father. "What is it?"

"Well,Miharu, everyone must have their own problem. Can you tell dad what's your problem?"

"what does it mean?"

"Mmm…well, yesterday, your mother and dad very worried about you because you didn't want to ate or did anything else. You just slept in your bedroom."

"Oooh…. It wasn't serious problem, dad. I…I have a bad time in my school that day. It's very hard time,but now its okay. Don't worry,dad." Miharu lied to his dad.

"You sure?"

"Yes, very sure. don't worry."

"Okay, if you have any problem again, just tell dad okay? I will help you."

"Thanks dad."

Her father went out of the room, and then Miharu did her homework. After it finished, she walk to the window and opened the window. She stared the sky and the moon.

_Beautiful…. _"I wish Abarai-kun see this too." She felt the breeze of wind that make her comfortable. She wished be there forever until Abarai came back but she tired and wanted to sleep. She closed the window

"Good night, Abarai-kun." She slept on bedroom with smile on her face.

Abarai went in when she already slept. He put a letter on desk, then he went to her bedroom.

"Miharu, I'm sorry but this is farewell. I will come back as soon as possible as I can. I want to be with you." Abarai kiss her forehead.

Tomorrow's morning at 06.00 a.m

_Huaahmm…._ Miharu woke up. She got up from her bed and then tided it. She took a bath and then chanced her clothes. She check her bag and book then she looked to her desk if there anything missed. She saw a letter.

"Ha? Letter? Since when? A..barai Renji?" She opened it and read inside it.

_Miharu, I'm sorry. I was went to soul society this night. My job in here is done. Truly, I don't want to get back but It must. It will be really hard if I say good-bye to you face to face, make me don't want to go back. So I write this letter to say farewell. I miss you._

_P.S : don't ever forget to play piano. you're different if you play piano, like an angel.. And I don't want to see you cry or scared anymore, ok?_

She shocked, "_Abarai-kun_…." One tears came down from her eyes, then one tears again. She cried. On that time, she remembered how his hand hug him, his hand carried him, and she have lot of experience with him. When she read the P.S, she erased her tears and smile happily.

She went to the window and opened it, "Thank you, Abarai-kun." her face saw the bright sky

Since then, Miharu always played piano and she become great young pianist. Her lifes better and better. It was all because her first love. She put her photo with him in her diary. She will never forget him.

_One day_, when she just got home from the concert, she saw her window opened.

"did I open that window? Hah! Could it be..." Immediately, Miharu ran and went in house,

"I'm home!!" She ran upstairs, she opened the door,

"Yo, How do you do?" he smiled,

Miharu can't hold her tears anymore, she ran and jumped to hug him.

_The end._

My another fanfiction, I'm sorry if there any bad grammars. Thanks for the critics and anything that would help me.


End file.
